tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Devil
"With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a Magical Girl." ''- Homura Akemi, a Night Devil'' The world is dark and dreadful place. At every corner awaits something or someone who would enjoy nothing less than breaking the innocent should they be able to. It is the duty of heroes everywhere to stop these forces from commiting their crimes, but far too often they can't get there fast enough. Worse yet is when these heroines find themselves in the shoes of victims. They are changed by their ordeals, and not always for the better, they don't always come out of it stronger nor more resolute. Sometimes they just break. Becoming a Night Devil Requirements To become a Night Devil, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Bluff, Diplomacy or Intimidate 13 ranks. Illuminations: Evoker level 5th. Special: The character must have lost her innocence in a rather cruel and horrible fashion. Class Skill List Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (local) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points 8 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d8 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A NIght Devil gains no additional proficiencies. Illuminations At each indicated level, a Night Devil gains an increase in evoker level, illuminations known, illuminations readied, innate illuminations, and personas known as if they had gained a level in an illumination-using class to which they belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one illumination-using class before becoming a Night Devil, she must decide to which class to add each level for the aforementioned purposes. Benighted Eyes (Su) It is a dreadful ordeal that turns any magical girl into a night devil. This pain, misery and loss of innocence that snuffed out the radiance within her soul is forever stamped into her glare. At 1st level the night devil gains low-light vision and darkvision up to a maximum range of 60 feet. At 5th level, she becomes capable of seeing perfectly even in magical darkness. Cruelty (Su) Night devils have felt the horrors the world has to offer in their own flesh and came off of it all too glad to share these pains. Whenever she deals sneak attack damage, the night devil gains a number of motes equal to the number of extra dice of damage rolled. These motes can exceed her maximum capacity and may be used like any other motes. If they are not used before the beginning of the night devil’s next turn, the motes are lost. Power of Hatred (Ex) Night devils know friendship; they may even have kept their friends in spite of their ordeals, or worse, might have made them during those awful times. But making friends doesn’t come as easy for them anymore as it once did. The night devil may use the same mechanics employed by the Power of Friendship to instill anger and discord in others. The night devil may elect to instill a deep hatred against an individual, group, nation, species or anything really, effectively changing her target’s attitude towards the chosen recipients to hostile, this choice is made when the attempts start, and attempting to change from this goal to the goal of altering the target’s alignment causes all accrued successes to be lost (the opposite is also true, with all successes being lost if she tries to change from altering alignment to instilling hatred). As a final benefit, the night devil may use Bluff instead of diplomacy whenever she tries to modify the save DCs through persuasion. It’s not all roses however, and her own feelings get in the way of attempts to use the Power of Friendship to change her target’s alignment. The night devil always suffers a Jaded penalty of at least +2 on her checks to change her target’s alignment, and these penalties stack twice as fast. Sneak Attack (Ex) This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name. The extra damage dealt increases by +1d6 every other level (1st, 3rd and 5th). If a night devil gets a sneak attack bonus from another source the bonuses on damage stack. Craven At 2nd level, the night devil gains craven as a bonus feat. Should the night devil ever gain the The Meaning of Courage class feature, she draws from her reserves of self-preservation and resent instead of from her inner bravery, long sacrificed along with her innocence. Lying Shadow Feint (Su) Night devils detest losing, but they hate even more when others laugh at their failures. At 2nd level, whenever one of her illuminations fails to do it full effect (all targets succeed on their saves, the attack rolls miss, or bonuses to her armor class or saves do not result in success), the night devil can, as a free action, recover half of the motes spent on the illumination and add them to her mote pool until the beginning of her next turn. Brooding in Shackled Resent (Su) The night devil has been in bondage in the past, she’s been in some rough spots, she hates nothing more than to relive these times. Starting at 3rd level, as an immediate action, the night devil may attempt to break free of any mind-affecting effect, any effect that limits her movement and any effect that has altered her personality (such as uses of The Power of Friendship or Mindrape), rolling a new save, resisted skill check, grapple check or simply ending the effect outright if it did not allow any save in the first place. For every turn that that the night devil has spent in such bondage, she gains a cumulative +1 bonus on this attempt to break free, with a maximum bonus equal to her character level. If the night devil fails her check, the bonus is reset. If the night devil successfully escapes her bonds with this ability, she gains a bonus on all attack and damage rolls against the creature responsible for the bondage equal to her class level for a number of rounds equal to the time she spent restrained. Cornered Shadow Strike (Su) Driven against a corner, a magical girl will steel herself and make her stand there. A night devil won’t, she will scream and trash and lash out against her aggressors. Starting at 4th level, whenever the night devil is at half of her maximum hit points or less, she may use any illumination as an immediate action, by spending an additional 4 motes on it, even if those motes would put the total expenditure over her evoker level. Hollow-Hearted Venom (Su) Only the most jaded soul achieves the heights of torment to unlock this power, this miserable girl can stain her hands and weapons with an ebon ichor oozing from the very wounds in her heart. Starting at 5th level, the night devil can pay five motes as a free action to activate this ability. Her next attack that would deal extra sneak attack damage instead inflicts one negative level for every die of damage that would be dealt. Damage from her craven feat is still applied as normal. Category:Prestige Class